THE PERFECT STORM SEQUEL
by merderola
Summary: Please read and review, telling me what you think! :) I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY OR ANY OTHER SHOW
1. Chapter 1

**PERFECT STORM SEQUEL **

**CHAPTER ONE – A HUNDRED PERCENT FOCUSED ON MEREDER AND THEIR FAMILY**

**CHARACTERS: BAILEY SHEPHERD, DEREK SHEPHERD, MEREDITH GREY, ZOLA SHEPHERD**

**1****st**** chapter - storyteller: Meredith Grey**

**Synopsis: Meredith after labor at home, with Derek and her children. A few weeks after the episode "The Perfect Storm", aired in May 16****th****of 2013.**

**Author's note: **

**Hi, thank you so much for taking you time reading this! I really hope you enjoy it and please - please! - review it! I'm up for all kinds of coments, I want to know what you think. I know this isn't ideal for such a happy family but I wanted to get some drama from this new baby born. Thanks again!**

I had just woken up with the sound of Derek's voice in our bedroom. He was talking to Zola and checking up on our new born, who was temporarily sleeping in the crib in our room. Even with the precaution they had had to keep me asleep, I couldn't help but moan in dissatisfaction, hearing their whispers.

It's only been a few weeks after the storm and I was still emotionally compromised, but Bailey always made sure I noticed his presence – waking me up in the middle of the night seemed to be his specialty. That was another reason why I couldn't sleep the same way I used to: I lost my sensitivity to fall asleep, since I had to wake up every now and then to see if Bailey was really okay, doing my job as a caring mother. This only pulled my snoring away, which Derek was grateful for without hiding. Not that I would blame him for doing so.

I looked at my three favorite people and greeted them with a big smirk on my face. Kissed my husband and walked into the bathroom to pee some more, which was apparently one of the benefits of giving birth to someone. After satisfying my needs, I went down the kitchen and finally had breakfast with my family.

"Mournin'", Zola managed as she kissed my forehead softly.

"Good morning, sweetie", I kissed her back and sat in the table set by Derek.

"How was last night? Did you sleep better?", Derek asked concernedly as he kissed the top of my head.

"Mhmm, not really. I woke up about five times to pee, and some other five to check up on Bailey", I exaggerated, in order to get some attention – using my childish weapons.

"Meredith, you know you don't have to get up to check up on Bailey, right? You know he's okay; he's sleeping right by our sides", he assured me. "And, to get you more comfortable, if this is what you really need… I can work on shifts with you to check up on him, okay? I can set the alarm for every half an hour and get up to see if he needs anything".

"Thank you, but you don't really have to this, I'm fine-" I tried to make a point, but he wouldn't listen. I got interrupted before arguing.

"It's okay, Mer. You look exhausted and even unable to breathe. I don't want to see you like this; it hurts me to think that I'm part responsible for that."

"Really, how are you responsible for me being an incompetent mother and insecure enough to see if her son walked out of their room in some unexplainable way, just because they don't think they can have anything good in their lives for real? Or are you simply blaming yourself for partly making Bailey born?"

"I'm responsible for not taking care of you when you need me the most. And you're not an insecure and incompetent mother, Meredith. You're the best mother a child could have. Another thing to add: Zola's happened to us, and she's been here for a while. I don't think she's leaving. And neither is he." He tried to comfort me.

Derek had this power of making me vulnerable and also his. Every time he said something to comfort me in his McDreamy way, I couldn't contain myself. It's like he's completely sure of his affirmations and I have no reason to doubt him. Whatever he says, I'll believe - only because he's the one who said it. That power got me every time. It hasn't failed even one time.

"Zola's different", I couldn't help but show my insecurity towards the gift God had greeted me with. "We had several problems with her to get her to be ours. Come on, you know that. And all I'm saying is that I'm waiting for something to happen to Bailey, because that's how things work out for us – after a lot of effort."

"Mommy", Zola put her toy away and came to my lap. "What's bout Zozo?" She obviously heard her name in the conversation and wondered how it had been used.

Der was already holding Bailey in his arms, but he seemed bothered about Zola on my lap. I didn't know why, but he snapped at her.

"Zozo, why don't you go play with your toys and Mommy and Daddy will go play with you later?", he suggested, smiling attractively to Zola. I personally couldn't understand why he would smile so seductively to his daughter, but the McDreamy thing worked on everybody. No need to explain why, Zola moved to play with her toys at the minute her father suggested; instantly.

"What was that about?"

"I thought you might need some rest. Go to sleep, Mer. I'll try to keep it down with the kids and then you can come join us – for lunch, maybe", he smiled to me and I didn't hesitate much. The smile – it certainly didn't fail to me. I kissed him on the lips and held Bailey for about two minutes before coming up to sleep.

* * *

About an hour later, I got up sweating everywhere in my body and with tears all around. I saw Bailey falling from the crib and it took me about 15 minutes to realize it'd _just _been a bad dream – and that only happened when being shook by Derek for 10 minutes straight.

After I got my conscious back, he finally slipped it out that I should go to a shrink. Of course, he did it in a McDreamy way, implying that, not necessarily saying with words… But I'm not stupid and got the message. I decided in my head I was going to see a shrink as soon as possible. I definitely wasn't feeling fine – at all.

**Yes, the first chapter's over. Very small, I just wanted to see if you like it or not, so I can go on or stop. What should I do? Don't forget to review and tell me! X**


	2. Chapter 2

**PERFECT STORM SEQUEL **

**CHAPTER TWO – A HUNDRED PERCENT FOCUSED ON MEREDER AND THEIR FAMILY**

**CHARACTERS: BAILEY SHEPHERD, DEREK SHEPHERD, MEREDITH GREY, ZOLA SHEPHERD**

**2****nd**** chapter - storyteller: Derek Shepherd**

**Synopsis: Meredith after labor at home, with Derek and her children. A few weeks after the episode "The Perfect Storm", aired in May 16****th****of 2013.**

**Author's note: Hey, here it is another update, like you asked me to! Now, we have Derek telling the story, and I hope to continue like that - Meredith and Derek, not just one storyteller. What do you think about that? Make sure you tell me in your beautiful review! **

After shaking Meredith for about 10 minutes straight, I couldn't sleep. She got me thinking a lot, to be honest. Sometimes things just didn't cross my mind the way they were, I basically saw what I wanted to see… And now I had to review my concept of the world, since my wife almost died or something like that and I couldn't just _ignore _that.

I thought about maybe calling Dr. Wyatt again for a consult, scheduling for her. But then again, I wanted to help but didn't know how to. I couldn't predict anything, or see if she'd like my sudden moves, but I had to do something. That's when I called and set everything up for her consult. Although I knew Meredith wasn't insane, she needed all the help she could get. And one day, maybe, who knows, she would thank me for it.

A few hours later, when we had already had dinner and I had just come home from the hospital, I tried to announce the consult scheduled softly. I waited until bed time, trying to bring it up casually, almost as if a small talk.

"So, how was your day anyway?", I put Bailey in the crib and got into bed, waiting for an answer.

"I didn't go to work. Again. Hunt got me a few days at home for no reason at all, so, here I am. How was your day?" I could see in her eyes she was trying to stay awake to hear my answer, but I wasn't sure she was going to make it. It was incredibly visible the crinkles by her eyes.

"I think Hunt is just looking out for you. Maybe he thinks you should slow down a bit."

"Well, I don't need to, this is driving me crazy." She said, avoiding eye contact.

"I think you can afford to slow down a bit, Mer. I mean, let's face it: you're not doing so great. Which is why I found a way to get you to the hospital tomorrow", I affirmed, noticing a big smile on her face.

"How did you do that? Hunt wouldn't let me go to work tomorrow and he's the Chief! Derek, this is just… Thank you so much." Meredith planted a kiss in my lips, still smiling at me. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You're going to the hospital tomorrow, I managed that but it's just not as a doctor, it's more as... a patient."

"What? What are you implying with that?" She immediately snapped at me.

"I think it's important that you go in tomorrow and see Dr Wyatt", I said in the softest way I could imagine.

"What for, and why? I told you guys already – I'm fine! She probably won't understand herself what I'm going to do there." Meredith raised her voice a little bit, but not too much. She tried hard enough not to wake Bailey or Zola up.

"So you're going?" I asked, little smirk on my face. A very subtle smirk.

"If you really need me to, I'm going", she nodded. "Just to prove to you that I'm not crazy."

"I know you're not crazy! You could just use some help right now, I mean, Meredith... The nightmares you've been having are causing a lot of issues to you. You've got crinkles and you don't sleep anymore. I bet sleeping is scary to you! It freaks me out that you're not able to sleep like you used to; it bugs me that I'm not doing anything to help you, because I'm not a shrink, but I know one! I know Dr. Wyatt, she's more than capable of taking care of you and get you in a better shape. You're a doctor, you know her potential. So just please, give it a shot. Go to one consult and you can tell me all about it, and then we can start figuring things out."

"Fine. I'm going. I can do this for you. But just one consult", she assured me, making me feel better.

I knew this wasn't for me, but if it made her feel any good about going to the consult, then so be it. Deep down, I had conscious she would thank me for it sometime in the future.

"Thank you, then", I kissed her lips in order to say good night and turned around to sleep.

She wasn't going to sleep well that night and I was aware of that, but I was also aware of the consult she was going to have tomorrow morning. That comforted me a little, and I personally think It comforted her as well – according to the movements I felt in the bed during the night, she had only got up about 4 times, which equals one time less than last night.

Next morning, I woke up earlier than Meredith, and checked up on Bailey and Zola before going to the hospital. Her appointment with Dr. Wyatt was only at 10, so I didn't want to wake her until then. With that in mind, I kissed her forehead softly and yet didn't wake her up.

At 9:30 I met Meredith as I was about to go to into the O.R. She came and talked to me half an hour before her consult. I wondered what she was doing there so early. Also, she had Bailey in her arms.

"Hey", I greeted her. "You're here early."

"I am, I thought I'd come here early and talk to my husband, drop Zola in daycare and get you a quick visit with Bailey", so she really thought I'd fall for that.

"Meredith. You're here because you couldn't sleep after I left, could you?" I asked, sweetly sliding my hands in her face.

"What? No! Derek, you think I'm crazy, right? Of course I slept after you left; God, I didn't even see when you left! Get over it, already." She snapped; lie so obvious in her eyes.

I could tell when she was lying and I was almost always right. She didn't raise her voice, have a high-pitched voice or gesticulated any more than usual. It was something about her eyes; the way they were just lying as she kept staring at me. I don't know how to explain it, I just saw it. It was very obvious to me.

"Okay, then… I have a surgery in about two minutes, so I'm going to scrub in, but good luck at your first appointment." I concluded, leaving her in the hall with Bailey.

I didn't know exactly how her consult had been until I got home with and saw her crying near Bailey's crib, desperately. It was a cry for help.

"What's happen, daddy? Why mommy cry?" Zola looked at me with a sad expression that I couldn't exactly understand. With Meredith's care in mind, I walked Zola into her bedroom and lied to her – saying something about happy news that Meredith's received – and she seemed to believe me.

When I had settled everything with Zola and Bailey, I went to talk to Meredith. I wanted us to be alone. I didn't want Zola to be around, or Bailey to cry in the middle of the conversation. But well, I couldn't handle Bailey – he had to be in the same room as us. So, when everything was solved, I finally heard her and the reasons she had had to be crying.

**Ok, so, what do you think about this chapter? And thank you all amazing readers for your reviews, they mean the world to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PERFECT STORM SEQUEL **

**CHAPTER THREE – A HUNDRED PERCENT FOCUSED ON MERDER AND THEIR FAMILY**

**CHARACTERS: BAILEY SHEPHERD, DEREK SHEPHERD, MEREDITH GREY, ZOLA SHEPHERD**

**3****rd**** chapter - storyteller: Meredith Grey**

**Synopsis: Meredith after labor at home, with Derek and her children. A few weeks after the episode "The Perfect Storm", aired on May 16****th ****of 2013.**

I felt awful, in an unexplainable way. When I got into Dr Wyatt's office, something came to me: I started feeling nauseous and I had some really mixed feelings. I wanted to be there and fix myself, but I didn't want to go back to a few years in the past when I just sat there and stared at the fishes. I wanted to fix myself, but being there with her didn't help me feel any better.

I got back to my dark and cloudy past without Derek, with Rose ruining things for us. Or me, anyway. Dr. Wyatt tried to help me – she really did –, but scheduling that consult was something Derek shouldn't have done. I felt desperate, completely invalid and useless to myself. It brought all the dark feelings back to my life, all the twisty Meredith was activated from the moment I sat in Dr. Wyatt's couch.

One way or the other, since I was already there, I told her my problems. My insecurity issues, my sleeping problems… All of it. She then told me my sleeping problem is associated with my insecurity problem: apparently, as I don't settle until something bad happens to me, I can't sleep thinking about the next bad thing that will happen. Things made sense when she explained them.

I finally got home to Derek and he tried to comfort me, hugging me tight in order to do it. I couldn't stop crying until after a while, when I finally settled in his arms. That's when he started asking me questions about my consult, which I couldn't ignore.

"Did it help you? I mean, do you feel any better since after-", he started, but I wouldn't let him get hopes for much longer.

"Does it look like I'm better?", I asked, rhetorically. "This only made things worse! I'm crying like a baby for no reason at all and I only felt worse by the second I stayed there with her."

"How come? I thought you were going to feel better, she would help to get you to sleep or something like that…" He implied, which I personally found arrogant to say, as if I would ask her for sleeping pills or tips on how to fall asleep. I did need them, indeed, but I'm not the kind of person who goes there directly. It's an offense to me.

"I told her everything; she knows everything. I told her about my sleeping problems, my obvious insecurity issues and my newborn. I did, but all the time I spent there I only felt nauseous and I know why… I shouldn't have gone there, not even to prove anything to you."

He seemed offended as well, as he took his arms out of neck and started frowning at me. I could tell he was offended, but he wanted to keep listening.

"I remembered of everything, Derek; everything that's happened to us. I remembered our clinical trial, your dates with Rose, my insecurity towards you… And let's just face it: I'm an insecure person. That's why I had been in that office in the first place. I'm insecure, and I get that. I need to get over it, but I thought it went away naturally, by the years. Apparently, I was wrong."

"Meredith-" He tried to comfort me once again, sliding his hands through my back softly. I couldn't let him finish a sentence.

"No, just hear me out, okay? That office, with Dr. Wyatt and her fishes reminded me of how I haven't changed these years – at all. I still need therapy, and for the same reasons except that now…" He kissed me softly in the lips interrupting my crazy talk.

"Now you have me. And you're not the same person, we all know how much you've changed. You're not that girl who is afraid of commitments anymore. You're all I've always wanted; you're who I've always dreamed of." Derek comforted me, once again. And for an unknown reason it made me forget about the world, the issues, the crazy talk even… He made me his, he made everything so clear and perfect. That's when I realized how careless I've been about him during this "dark place" I've been going through.

He kissed me and I kissed him back, in the feel of each other and the need of each other. I felt so fine after the conversation I had with Derek; things made perfect sense now. I had to make it up to him somehow.

"I love you", he said, possessing me and taking control of everything that was mine by just a kiss.

"I love you too", I said back, breaking our kiss as soon as I heard Bailey crying. "But let's go have dinner or something."

He looked at me with questioning eyes, frowning.

"I can't be alone in a room with you for too much. Otherwise, things will get overage here and we have two children at home now." I said, smirking as I heard his laughter.

Like said, we went to have our dinner and then we had to go to sleep. I didn't feel very bothered about it, since Derek calmed me down – in both ways, as you may imagine -, so sleeping wasn't such a big deal that night. I felt completely healed and my mind had nothing but a few song lyrics, which made me relax better than any medicine or any doctor's appointment would have ever dreamed of. I slept softly and calmly, better than I had slept in ages.

**REVIEWS:**

Thank you all so very much! My replies to your reviews:

_williamsm98_ – thank you!

_3dempeo_ lol your english is great, mine is the sucky one here. Thank youuu!

_pickmeforever_ aw thank you!

_Strawberry cha_ I can't go long without grey's either. I had to make this up for myself and the whole greys fanbase. Thank you for reviewing twice, it made me really happy!

_georginiuxa_ thank you so much!

_fznevtiwala_ this is exactly how I imagine Derek managing her. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!

_Guest 1_ – oh, thank you! I'm glad you like it.

_Fznevtiwala_ – I would love to write more often, but I'm in test period. Either way, I'm trying to make some time for it. Thank you a lot!

_Guest 2_ – I hope you liked this chapter as well!

_Guest 3_ – Aw thanks! *-*

_Guest 4_ – I didn't understand what you meant, really! I wish you could be more specific about which things, but anyway… I meant for them to look a bit hostile because it's not supposed to be happy right now. Meredith is going through some things and my Derek (the one I created) wants to step out of them once in a while, making space for her whenever she needs. But then again, he's always looking out for her. I really hope you keep reading, because I don't tend to get them hostile for much longer... Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**PERFECT STORM SEQUEL **

**CHAPTER FOUR – A HUNDRED PERCENT FOCUSED ON MERDER AND THEIR FAMILY**

**CHARACTERS: BAILEY SHEPHERD, DEREK SHEPHERD, MEREDITH GREY, ZOLA SHEPHERD**

**3****rd**** chapter - storyteller: Derek Shepherd **

**Synopsis: Meredith after labor at home, with Derek and her children. A few weeks after the episode "The Perfect Storm", aired on May 16****th ****of 2013.**

**Next morning, I woke up and checked on Meredith. I wanted to make sure she was in the same bed as me, since I hadn't felt any movements during the night; she might have been up all night. But I had a surprise: she was still sleeping. Softly, like an angel. I couldn't resist but stare at that image for a few more minutes, still cuddling with her. **

**Around half an hour later, I got out of the bed – in no sudden moves; I didn't want to wake her – and took a picture of her sleeping. Well, probably corny and cheesy, she'd say… But I love to hear her criticizing my romantic corny and cheesy style, because I knew she loved it.**

**With the spare time, I checked up on both Bailey and Zola before setting the breakfast table for us. Surprisingly, Bailey didn't cry last night. I think, in theory, he didn't want to wake his mother up; maybe he's just too smart to realize she wouldn't be able to sleep after hearing him crying. I thanked God innumerous times for that advance, for whatever security Meredith acquired last night… It was certainly the best thing that's happened to us since Bailey's birth.**

**When it was 12 pm, I couldn't wait for Meredith to eat something. It'd been around 4 hours since I woke up and I had to get to the hospital anytime soon. They could page me, even though it was my day off… And if they did, I wouldn't have any food – which equals energy – in my stomach. Okay, so maybe I overthought, but then again, I was starving. That said, had my breakfast and Meredith only woke up at 3 pm, asking me for breakfast. **

"**Good morning", she sighed smiling at me.**

"**Good afternoon, sleepyhead", I greeted her back.**

"**What time's it?" She yawned while going to the bathroom.**

"**Three", I affirmed, giggling with her "wide eyes" reaction.**

**I couldn't believe how happy I was with her waking up so late… It made me so complete, even though I missed her a lot. It did make me complete specially for the fact that she had been very sleepy lately, barely able to finish a conversation. **

**We had lunch together and talked about many subjects; fed Bailey and Zola, who enjoyed our company like they've never enjoyed before, since our moods were a lot better than any ordinary day.**

**After a while, we decided to watch Elmo with the kids, trying to get them even happier with us, satisfying every wish they could have. A while after that, when we had dinner, I put the kids to bed (and crib), and then I talked to Meredith. I wanted more details on the night she had spent.**

"**So, how did you sleep?" I asked, moving to sit next to her in our bed.**

"**Better than ever! I can't even believe I was able to stay asleep for this long…", she smiled at me, incredibly. "And I have you to thank for", now she quickly kissed my lips, in order to show her gratitude. **

"**Me?" I raised my eyebrows.**

"**Yes, you. Your speeches always cheer me up", she kissed me once again. I couldn't help but kiss her back, eagerly. We both knew where that would lead us, but then again, we didn't stop… Exactly because we knew where it would lead us.**

**A while after everything, Meredith pushed me out of bed and brought me to our little yard. I didn't know what we were going to do out there, especially how long it would take – since we left 2 kids completely alone at home. But I went for it, I was pretty curious and adventurous. That's usually how I behave when I'm with her. **

**She lied down in the grass, bringing me with her. **

"**Come on", she murmured, almost a whisper.**

"**What?" I asked, impatiently.**

"**Now, look at the stars", she replied, "see how they shine".**

"**I do see that, but Mer, the stars we can see from the inside and it's very cold out here. We should probably go inside, for the sake of the kids…" I started rambling.**

"**Stop rambling, Derek, it's okay. They're fine." Meredith affirmed, safely than I've ever heard from her.**

"**Okay, I'm really glad you're all secure and tough, but I'm not, so can't we go check up on them? I'm afraid of what you might do out here and honestly, I don't want my private part to be seen by entire Seattle." I joked, but kind of meant it.**

**She grinned.**

"**Don't worry, it's nothing like that, although that is an amazing idea!" She looked at me implying the idea, but I shook my head sarcastically laughing. "Maybe some other night. But for now we can just look at the stars and hug for a while."**

**I couldn't disagree that it was actually an amazing idea, so I didn't protest much, just satisfied her wish. After around 30 minutes, we got back home and to sleep. A while after that, I heard her snore and kissed her forehead lightly, smiling to myself.**

**REVIEWS**

fznevtiwala - Thank you! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter.

Kate - Thanks a lot for your review! It's very motivating and I really liked it, still can't believe what you wrote. Thanks so much, really made my day! Hope you liked this chapter as well :)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**A/N:**

**You know the drill, so: 100% focused on MerDer and now the storyteller is Meredith – I don't know if you've noticed, but I keep doing like this: Meredith, Derek, Meredith, Derek… Hope you're okay with this. Also, I'm very sorry for the bold letters in chapter 4, I really couldn't change! :(**

**By the way, thank you all SO MUCH for your incredible reviews and for taking your time reading. Seriously. This motivates me to keep writing, because I don't tend to write it myself, so… Thank you!**

* * *

I woke up next to Derek's side, checked up on Bailey and dropped Zola at daycare. I didn't want to wake Derek, so I left him a note by his bed side, since I was coming back to work that day. It's been around a few days, or maybe weeks since I hadn't slept, so the Chief (Dr. Hunt) wouldn't let me operate on anyone due my emotional state. Once I told him I had finally been able to sleep – with Derek next to me, to witness everything I affirmed -, he cleared me for surgery right away.

I got back to the hospital and people greeted me all day, as if I had been gone for a year. When it was around noon, Derek met me for a quick lunch, before my surgery. He talked about a complication in his surgery and his – now dead – patient, while I comforted him.

"It's not your fault, though, and you know that better than I do", I said while eating my salad.

"It's just... He wasn't _any _patient, he was like Isaac back a few years. You remember Isaac, right?" Derek looked at me frowning.

"I do, tumor in the wall, I certainly remember Isaac. How could I not?" I grinned.

"Yeah, Isaac. I really cared about this patient too and I can't believe he died in my table, over my watch, during my shift..."

"You have nothing to regret about. I mean, come on, you did everything you were supposed to do; how could you possibly have known that this would happen?"

"I should have known. And I'll be here on call tonight, so there'll probably be thons of other surgeries for me and I can't afford losing another patient." He started to eat, eyes down to the food.

"Hey, I'm on call tonight too. Anything that happens, you can come talk to me. And I'm sure nothing will happen." I finished my salad, now moving to reach my pasta.

"Right", he managed a smile. "If even you get to be this positive, then so do I", Derek moved to kiss my forehead.

I didn't quite understand why Derek would still say "even", knowing how positive I've become over the years. I did smile affectionately, though. He needed my support either way, and I was ready to show him he could have it whenever.

After our lunch date was over, I went into the O.R. and was able to save my patient without complications. When my shift was about to be over, I got paged for an emergency and was stuck in the hospital for a few more hours. I wasn't alone, though, Derek was paged as well. We had an emergent case in which they needed both neurology and general, so we got to scrub in the O.R. together. Honestly, I couldn't wait.

I had missed being in the O.R. with Derek almost as much as I missed neurosurgery. It was thrilling and exciting to be in neurosurgery, and even though I wasn't, I could see it as if: Derek was there, handling an amazing case, fixing with perfect repairs, and I was just watching while handling my part in the surgery. It was… everything I've missed. The high, the exact same feeling I had in my first surgery, in the Katie Bryce case.

We were able to save the patient and I was so happy I couldn't believe. Not because we saved the patient, for that too, but especially because I got to see neurosurgery again. I got to scrub into a neurosurgery; I just wasn't able to do the cutting. But that was alright with me too, because Derek was making the cuts and that was just as good. It was really a flawless thing to watch, his intelligence towards the subject. It was actually a turn on – now I remember why I was totally over him in my intern year. His techniques were impressive.

* * *

When Derek was driving home, I talked to him complimenting him about his techniques and his beautiful save, but he wouldn't listen much; he was still upset about his patient in the morning. Either way, I kept talking in order to cheer him up, even though everything I said had actually been true.

As soon as we got home, I took a shower and checked up on our babies, Zola and Bailey, to see how it had been with the new babysitter. When I lied in our bed, we cuddled and he asked me something really important and kind of major.

"What did you think about watching a neurosurgery after some time?" Derek kissed my hair, inhaling the scent of lavender he enjoyed so much.

I couldn't avoid that question; it was indeed something I couldn't lie to him anymore. It certainly got to me, affected me somehow. It's been too long since I missed it and now that I experienced it for once, I knew it was my thing.

"I did, actually", I replied, pulling him closer.

"Would you like to come back to it in some point in your career?" He certainly wasn't ready to let that go.

"Derek..." I hesitated.

"Come on. Would you? Just say yes or no, it's something we could consider." That part I ignored, for knowing how much of a lie it was.

"Hey", he kissed my neck softly, trying to make his point or whatever. I really didn't get what he was trying; I thought I made it pretty clear how tired I was... "I saw your excitement and how thrilled you were... You were almost like an intern today, I almost felt the need to teach you, when you made those amazed eyes to me." He kept kissing my neck, now moving to my lips. "You know how much I miss teaching you, right?"

"Except that I'm not a resident or an intern now and I have no interest in your field." I kissed his lips in order to make him go away. This conversation was not going the way it was supposed to and I was almost closing my eyes to fall asleep.

"That's a lie, now. You know that, and I know too. You can't lie to me, Meredith. I know you stepped out of neuro because of me and now I'm asking you to come back. Can you do that for me? Just for a day, and if you don't like it, you're free to try your general career for good. Do that, now, would you?" Derek looked at me with dreaming eyes, his still McDreamy eyes.

I looked away, in order to make my point without any influence of his eyes or looks, or kisses, or whatever.

"We've done that before, remember? With Lexie, even. I remember everything and I'm _not_ willing to get you upset with me again over something that we've stated it's over. I'm not coming back to neuro, as much as I may want to, I would never risk that over losing you – never. And I suggest you stop trying." I said, angry at myself but knowing it's the right thing to be said.

"You're never going to lose me, do you hear me? I want you back, it's something I've wanted for a really long time and I just..." he stopped for a minute to kiss my lips when I was paying attention to his speech. "I love you, and I'm sorry. I don't want you to suffer more over something we know it's in the past, deep past... You've learned from it, and you don't deserve any kind of punishment anymore."

I looked away, unable to answer. It's everything I've ever wanted to hear, but I didn't know how true it was. I believed that he believed the things he was saying; he wasn't lying to me. But I also knew how things would get if I dared to spend a day working with him. And I didn't want to challenge myself; everything was working out so perfectly fine for us now... I didn't want to mess it up.

"Meredith Grey, I want you back in neurosurgery. Even for a day, if you're able to concede me that. Now will you, though? Please?" Derek asked, not looking anywhere but my eyes while he said it, briefly and seriously. The problem is, I didn't know if I was able to do that...

* * *

**A/N: It's over, yeah. Now this is when you review telling me your opinions about this chapter. Don't be shy and say anything you think. I'm here to hear what you have to say! Reminder: your reviews make my day! Xo**

**fznevtiwala** - I can't believe how awesome you are, always reviewing! Thank you sooo much for all your reviews and your comments certainly make my day. I hope you liked this chapter even more! :)

**pickmeforever** - I'm really happy for that too... It was getting kind of monotonous so I had to shake things up a little. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Thank you a lot for reviewing. :D

**EllenP4life** - Me too, I don't generally tend to like things when they're not happy... But I'm working on the complete happiness of the ah-mazing family. Hope you liked this chapter and thank you a lot for reviewing and reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**A/N:**

**The storyteller this chapter's Derek. I just wanted to thank you for your reviews and patience! I can only write once a week, which will probably be every Sunday. Let me know what you all think about this chapter and check my older fanfiction, "Summer, where are you? Please come quick", because I stopped writing a while ago and I'd be more than happy to keep writing if you told me you wanted to read it. Otherwise, I'll just focus on this one. Either way, let me know! **

Meredith didn't tell me if she would like to spend a day in neurosurgery, but I was determined to find out. Today she had the day off and decided to spend it with Zola and Bailey, while I was working. Although she did promise me to visit during lunch time with the kids, so I wouldn't miss them as much.

Once lunch time finally came, I met them in the cafeteria. Greeted Meredith and kissed each kid's cheek.

"I know you have the day off, but I did get an amazing case today and I thought you might want to scrub in", I smiled suggestively while I opened my yogurt.

She laughed at the thought with Bailey on her lap.

"Oh, is it a neuro case?" Meredith teased; I nodded. "It's a shame I'm on general, you know. And I also happen to have the day off, as you may have mentioned."

"I really thought you wanted to scrub in this one. It's something you've done before, but there's no time like the present…" I looked at her smirking.

"Is that so?" Meredith replied and suddenly changed the topic. Of course this wasn't her favorite subject, but it is something we needed to talk about – and I understand that we were having lunch time with our kids, but I couldn't wait any longer to bring it up.

When I got home, though, the kids weren't there. It surprised me, but then I saw Meredith and a bunch of candles in the dining room, including a bottle of wine, I understood things: she had called Cristina and asked her to babysit. It's obviously not easy to do, considering it's Cristina we're talking about, but Meredith could be very convincingly somehow to get everything she wanted. It always worked on me.

"What just happened? Where are the kids?" I asked hesitantly, taking my suit off slowly.

Meredith turned around and I could notice the make-up on her face and the black fancy dress she was wearing. I couldn't stop staring, almost drooling over her perfection so subtly. She actually had to start laughing at me so I could concentrate on something else – her laugh.

"You look gorgeous", I affirmed, kissing her unstoppably. She grinned against my lips and stop the kissing. That was a bad move.

"Ok, I have something to tell you before we get to that. Let's just have dinner first, ok?" Meredith sat down and dragged me to do the same.

"But I'm not hungry. We can eat later…" I sat next to her and started kissing her neck. She grinned in response and softly pulled away from me.

"This is serious, now. I wanted to say that you were right. I do prefer neurosurgery, but I'm afraid of losing you. And honestly I can't stay too much longer without it. I'm really sorry, but I may come back to neuro. It's not ideal, it's not what we wanted, or even what I had planned, but-" I cut off the rambling with a big kiss that made sure to express my satisfaction over her choice.

"So, you're okay with this?" Meredith pulled away after a while, consternation all over her eyes.

I kissed her once again in order to make my point. I was more than okay with this, I _wanted_ her with me. As a colleague and a wife. I was glad she had finally decided it. Although the only thing I didn't know was how Meredith planned on doing this, since she had already chosen a specialty… But that was something we could figure out together – and also, later.

The next day, I saw Meredith in general surgery and promised her those days were about to be over. It's not a punishment for her, though, she actually liked general. It was like her second best specialty. Of course her main skills remained in neuro.

"I have this really good case that I thought you might want to scrub in…" I interrupted her concentration on the O.R. board. Meredith grinned and looked at me.

"Really? How many good cases have you had this week?"

"About seven; one for each day." I said jokingly. Meredith laughed, which was worth the joke. "But don't worry; once you're in neuro with me, I bet there will be just as much, or maybe more."

"Hey, did you know who just stopped by today at the hospital?" She asked.

"Who?"

"Finn. He was here to do a surgery, actually, I operated on him." Meredith told me as if it was no big deal, simply a friend of ours that we haven't seen in a long time.

"What did he need?" I asked, uncomfortably towards the situation and how she brought it up, as if small talk. Finn wasn't small talk for me.

"An appy. I operated a few hours ago, he's doing fine. It was very funny to see him on morphine, though. Mortifying. Was I this bad on morphine? I mean, saying stuff that really didn't -"

"So you hung out with him?" I interrupted her, knowing how jealousy it was being. I really didn't care; we had kids now. We were married. And yet, she talks to Finn and about Finn in an amusing way…

"Not exactly _out_, and not exactly hanging… Relax, Derek, he was my patient. Nothing more than that. Besides, I think he has a girlfriend now. And I have a husband, you don't need to-"

"I doubt he has a girlfriend. And even if, this is an excuse to come see you. The exact same hospital you used to work at, the exact same surgery you went through… Doesn't it strike you anything obvious?" I interrupted her once again.

"Yes, actually, that you're out of your mind! Derek, he was my patient. I haven't seen him in ages. Really, ages. Since I was an intern, to be more specific. And you know that, you know all of that." Everything she said made sense, and I wanted to believe her, but the jealousy was getting to me. I didn't want to upset her or to be nervous, but I simply couldn't contain myself.

"It's just that…" I couldn't finish the sentence and she didn't allow me to think much.

"This is why I can't come back to neuro." Meredith said and walked away, leaving me alone in the hallway.

I didn't really see the connection between this and the neurosurgery thing. Either way, I didn't pursue her into anything, I didn't even try to catch her on my way out. She needed some time to think, as much as I needed something to work on my apology matter. What could I possibly do to make her feel welcome, wanted and needed in the neurosurgery field? It was only up to me, given my position as the head of the department and her husband.

**A/N: Okay, so this is the 6****th**** chapter in it's very weird perspective… I'm a little off about this, I don't know if I liked it. Really. But I do tend to fix things and make them the best for the happy family. Don't worry, though, I love happy endings. Don't forget to review and make me happy as well! **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**A/N: Meredith is telling the story this chapter, and I'm trying to get chapter a bit longer. Don't forget to review, amazing readers! :)**

I didn't sleep at home last night, due to everything that happened to me and Derek. I knew I probably should have been home, but it was easier for me not to be. I left Derek at home with Zola and grabbed Bailey to come with me to Cristina's, since I had to nurse her and all of that. Cristina didn't quite understand why I needed to sleep over, but she wasn't very worried about it either, which was good; I wasn't in the mood for talking.

As soon as I woke up, next to Bailey, I nursed her and I checked my phone to see 3 missed calls from Derek. As if I would call him now, after what he did to me yesterday. It wasn't such a big deal, or a reason for me to be at Cristina's, but I was honestly fed up with jealousy. What made me sadder was how he wanted me in the OR with him, even though he didn't trust me. After years of being together, me having 2 children with him, and yet, there was not trust at all.

One way or the other, life goes on and I still had work to do. I was probably going to see him again at the hospital, but I couldn't really prevent that, could I? That was kind of inevitable. So I called the nanny to be with Bailey in the house, and she made it just in time. Zola was at daycare already, that's obvious and up to Derek, so I made my way to the hospital.

Once I got there, I had a liver transplant and hadn't seen him yet. After my surgery was finished, though, I saw him in the nurses' station doing some paperwork, apparently. He saw me in the hall and followed me, in order to "fix" things or whatever. Oh, well.

"Meredith, where have you been?" He said eagerly, almost breathlessly, still following me as I refused to stop walking. "I called your phone a hundred times and you didn't answer! Besides, Bailey was gone; I haven't seen her since yesterday morning!"

"Derek, calm down. I took Bailey with me to Cristina's. You don't need to worry, she's with the nanny at home", I didn't snap but I wasn't very understanding either. I know it was childish of me to do what I did; it was like me six years ago, but still… The me six years ago would've agreed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted, it was silly, but you shouldn't have-, you couldn't have done that either", he stopped me by touching in my shoulders somewhat nicely.

I turned around with a fake but huge smile in my face, in order to show him I was ready to hear his apology, except I wasn't. I had had a stressful surgery in which my patient had almost died, in a "simple" liver transplant. Not a tumor, a liver transplant. I've never had problems with liver transplants in my life.

"I'm sorry. What I did when you brought Finn up, it's—I shouldn't have. I know it seemed like I didn't trust you, but that's not it, Meredith, you have to believe me. It's not", he affirmed, as I raised my eyebrows in doubt. "I trust you, but I don't trust Finn. He seems like a really nice guy, but I don't see any other reason why he would have come to see you again. I just don't."

"Oh, wow. If you don't see another reason, then I guess I should give you some time to think", I didn't let him finish anything, or allow him to follow me. He could if he wanted to, but he knew better – it wasn't a good idea.

My day didn't improve much either. I don't know exactly how I only got to operate 1 time in the whole entire day. It was a record or something. For some unknown reason, people seemed to be perfectly healthy when I most needed to cut them open. I swear, if I was in maternity leave right now, I don't know if I would be able to get through the day.

A while later, after doing the paperwork I had been asked to take a look, I went to see Finn. I didn't mean to piss Derek off, more than he already was, so I went into his room without an eye in sight. The hall was almost empty; that way nobody would see me.

Finn, luckily, wasn't asleep. He was doing much better, of course, considering it was such a small and simple procedure that almost every intern is capable of performing – well, except George back then. Actually, my intention wasn't to know if he was doing well, I really had a few questions for him.

"Hey", he smiled from the bed.

"Hey", I replied softly, closing the door. "Are you feeling better?" I walked in the room, getting closer to his bed.

"Appendix gone, all better", he grinned widely, which got me to the point. He was probably thinking I was there to flirt with him or something like that. I clearly had to make myself objective.

"So, listen, I was thinking… Hmm, why did you come here? To this hospital, specifically?" I was nervously running one hand on the other. It didn't take a shrink to notice my anxiety.

"It has nothing to do with our past, Meredith. I swear; I have a girlfriend now. And what we had, it was barely… Did we have anything at all? Because it seemed to me that it lasted around 10 minutes." Finn replied, now seriously, staring at my eyes. It was kind of arrogant for him to put things this way, but I wasn't going to argue. He was right in a very pissed off perspective. I almost cheated on him.

"Ok, then, that's… All I wanted to know. Thank you and hum, get well soon", I smiled softly and he smiled back.

When I left his room, embarrassment written all over my forehead, it only made me hate Derek a little bit more. I went into Finn's room for him, not for me. I wanted to be sure; hear from Finn so I could tell Derek, that there were no feelings involved.

A while later my shift was finally over. It felt as if I had been on call for three days straight. And tonight I was definitely going home. Not because of Derek, of course, but I missed Zola and my bed. Besides, I could still be home and not speak to him. One thing didn't mean the other.

When I got home, though, things seemed more quiet than usual. Maybe Derek hadn't arrived yet. One way or the other, I walked in and saw our bedroom door closed, which was weird and very suspicious. I unlocked the door and saw our bed filled with red roses, and there was nobody in there. About two seconds later, Derek got out of the bathroom – where he had been hidden – and had a bouquet in hands. He handed those to me, with what seemed to be a letter; a hand written letter.

I was stunned by the way our room had been decorated by him, completely without reactions. He had his McDreamy face with a suit on it. My guess would be that he'd come home a few minutes earlier and organized everything, keeping his outfit on. About Zola and Bailey's absence, I would have to guess they were at Cristina and Alex's. They weren't exactly the best babysitters, but right now I was willing to trust them.

"I'm incredibly sorry for what happened, and I didn't mean to make it seem like I didn't trust you, because I do. I didn't trust Finn and I didn't know what he could have done, but I guess it wasn't anything. You operated on him and saved his life. I should have known, from the very beginning of our conversation, that it wasn't a big deal for you. You brought him up as if small talk. I should've known that he was, 6 years later, just small talk after all. I know I shouldn't have doubted you or made you feel any less of a wife, because that's not what I do. I think I probably got that feeling and it owned me. I wish it hadn't. I'm sorry, Meredith. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you in neurosurgery again, no matter how long it takes." Derek rambled and I wasn't capable of stopping him. He said everything I wanted to hear, except he was the one who said it. We were in complete sync.

I kissed him unstoppably, putting the bouquet and the letter on the bed. After a while, Derek pulled away and grinned, when I had my frowning eyebrows wondering why he would stop a kiss like that.

"The letter? You're supposed to read it…" Derek handed me the letter once again. I pretended I hadn't seen anything and put it on the bed once again.

"Later", I managed to whisper, as we were still kissing and I closed the bedroom door.

**A/N: I really hope you liked this. If you did, I need you to tell me. If you didn't, I need your opinion too! If there's anything you can say that will make this fanfiction better, please say so. Thank you for the ones who take their time reading my crap. You're adorable, people!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**A/N: As you must have noticed, I referred to Bailey as a girl in chapter seven, when we all know he's a boy! So, I'm sorry about that. And also, I didn't like Meredith running away either, but if Derek gets to disrespect their post-it vows (like he did in season 8, because of the trial), so does she. And yes, that was very season 4 of Meredith. But don't you worry; I always fix things. Derek telling the story this chapter!**

After last night, I couldn't really focus on anything but the fact that Meredith still hadn't read my letter. It was a good thing we both had the day off; I was really expecting her to read my letter any time soon. Considering me being awake before Meredith, I simply put my letter next to her as I got off bed to see the kids.

Zola was very happy that morning, which got Bailey crying for all her giggles and talking. He didn't seem as giggly as Zola, but was equally happy. I got worried about my wife's sleep, so the only thing I did was drive Zola to daycare at the hospital with Bailey in my arms. It's not what I intended to do in the first place, but I couldn't leave him there with a sleeping mother, could I? Instead, he came with me.

I wrote a note for Meredith before I left, explaining my absence.

"Dropped Zola at daycare and went to get us some food. I'll be back soon! In the meantime, why don't you try and read my letter? I don't want to see you reading with me around.

Love you,

Derek"

What I wrote to her wasn't exactly romantic or apologetic, it was me finding (what I thought to be) the source of our problems. We don't fight and we don't argue a lot, but the last couple of weeks everything's getting to us: the stress, a new baby, the stress of having to take care of 2 children. I just thought we were getting lost in the process of taking care of them and forgetting about ourselves. I couldn't handle seeing that anymore.

One way or the other, I went to the grocery store and got us a few things we needed, with Bailey keeping me company. A while later we managed to get home. I opened the front door carrying Bailey with me and Meredith was already dressed in the kitchen.

"Hey", I said.

"Hey, you two", she replied, smiling widely.

I handed her our baby boy and she kissed his cheek.

"So, did you read it?" I asked eagerly, anxious to know what she had thought about it.

"Nope", Meredith simply shook her head "I wasn't going to read that without you. And I'm sorry, but I need to have you near me in order to read it. It's my condition."

"Basically you're demanding conditions over something that is your privilege?" I suggested and regretted for hinting the subject of the letter like that.

"My privilege, huh?" She opened the freezer and closed it right away. As Meredith was going to our room, she saw me in the hall and continued. "Good to know", and kissed me quickly, still holding Bailey.

"Seriously, now. I'm here. Go read the letter." I followed them into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

Meredith didn't answer; she simply sat on her bedside and opened the letter. It was in an envelope, with something that wasn't exactly my letter, and another thing made by me. There she saw four plane tickets to Malawi, with a sort of "letter of recommendation" for her to go into neurosurgery and a little something handwritten by me.

"Meredith,

Just so you know I value your neuro skills and I think it's a shame to be wasted. It's probably worth nothing professionally speaking, but at least reading this you can consider coming back. And I hope you do.

The tickets to Malawi are for the four of us to go next month to the place that has given us so much glory until now. I want to know Malawi, and I think we owe that to Zola.

I love you all so much.

Love,

Derek"

The first paragraph referred to the "letter of recommendation" and the second one to our plane tickets. The "letter of recommendation" had a lot of compliments - all of them with nothing but the truth -, from her personality as a hard worker to her neurosurgery skills, including some small details _she _had taught me, after so many years working on the field. I also said a lot about how renovating this could be for all of us; that she had not only a lot to show, but a lot to teach as well.

One way or the other, I considered it very promoting and impossible to be denied at any good hospital. I knew how much work it would take for her to change her specialty, but we all knew it was more than time to be done.

After she finished reading the "letter of recommendation", she looked at me with tears in her eyes. Incapable of saying anything, she kissed me, just like she had done last night. I think the lack of her English vocabulary was not as extensive as it had been one day, and now she kissed me instead of explaining anything – and I wasn't going to complain; I honestly have no problems whatsoever.

It was such an intense kiss; I didn't want to pull away ever. But she did, and there was nothing I could do.

"This is perfect. I mean, everything you said… Is it really true, Derek?" Meredith started whipping the tears off her face.

"It is. Why would I lie to you?" I combed my fingers through her hair softly. "Besides, I thought you already all those things."

"Yeah, it's just- Reading it makes it so real, you know? And I'm not even that good, so-"

"Oh, yes, you are." I grinned "Do you want me to read it to you?" She grinned back, which made me feel better. "Maybe if I read out loud you'll believe me?!"

"Stop", Meredith said between laughing and whipping the still shedding tears off her beautiful face. "How are we going to do all this? The trip, too, I mean, it's next month…"

"We don't have anything planned yet." I announced and she nodded, obvious worry covering her smile. "But we can do it. We know that, okay? Maybe after the trip you can start thinking how you're going to change specialties and all of that, but right now let's just relax."

"You know I've always wanted to go to Malawi? I just thought it'd be weird for us, you know? I was totally up for it, but I didn't know how you would react, so I guess I dropped it. And eventually, it didn't come to my mind anymore. But now, this… We're going to know our daughter even better and…"

"We're going to know where she came from. There's nothing I wanted more in my life." I told her, thinking about Zola and how she could have been in daycare now, when we mostly needed to hug her tight. She probably wouldn't remember any of this, but still, it was important to us.

Hopefully, who knows, she was going to like the idea too.

"I love you", she said to me.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Reviews, pretty please? Thanks for reading :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**A/N: I am ashamed. Seriously, so incredibly sorry for my absence here lately! I didn't mean to disappear like this, but my computer broke and I couldn't fix it, so now I wrote this is my father's computer instead. But don't worry, I'll try to make this more frequent, I guarantee you. Enjoy!**

_Storyteller: Meredith Grey._

I woke up by the sound of Bailey crying in the crib in our room. He had been crying for almost ten minutes and I hadn't noticed until I felt Derek getting up to get him. I really didn't wish to be tired, but I was. I don't remember it being as hard with Zola, but then again, I didn't get to spend these moments with her either. One way or another, being awaked in the middle of the night had never felt so good – except, of course, with Zola. Still, I whipped the tiredness that had been holding me back and got up altogether.

"Is everything okay?" I murmured, still as sleepy as an hour ago.

Derek seemed just as tired, but managed to smile at me with our "newborn" in arms. I couldn't help but smile back; tempted to press kisses all over our kid's cheeks – which I didn't do, in order to keep him sleepy and undisturbed.

Then, I came closer to Derek and held him from behind when Bailey stopped crying and was already in his crib. I got closer to my family as time passed by – probably post-plane-crash-symptoms – just to make sure they wouldn't leave. Seeing Derek and have him cuddled with me made everything a thousand times better, just as the fact that Bailey was sleeping in our room and Zola, the room next door. Knowing where they were and that I could trust them was my best medicine.

My husband turned himself to me and leaned down to kiss find my lips. It was funny the fact that he had to lean down in order to do so, and I didn't know if I was way too short or he was way too tall, but I liked it. It made it look like he could protect me and our family in a generic way. I don't know if he can, really, but I enjoy the thought. It relaxes me sometimes.

"Let's go sleep," Derek said as he pulled apart and I nodded in agreement.

It was indeed very late and we could really use some sleep to pull up with the energy – especially having to work the next day. I already missed the O.R.. Sometimes, that got me thinking: if I miss the O.R. doing my second best specialty, how would it be when I was actually in my best specialty? But then I waved the thoughts away, because soon enough I'd be finding out the feeling – the high – to be back in the O.R.s doing my favorite thing from day one.

Derek and I cuddled again and I turned off the lights one more time. It felt so safe to have my family around… I didn't have words to describe my happiness at that moment, so I simply closed my eyes and got back to sleep.

* * *

I got up, for once, the same time Derek did. We got trapped all night long by our cuddling and a few interruptions caused by Bailey, but nothing much. Still, we managed to wake up by the alarm – which I got used not to do. Even though it didn't feel like a good work day, we had to attend. We were both worn out by life in general and the fact that we had to leave Bailey with a babysitter.

"Derek, I don't want to leave Bailey here alone," I pouted, brushing my teeth.

Derek chuckled, probably thinking the same thing, but unable to say it. He always knew how to make me feel better, and one of the ways was to keep me entertained and busy. He knew – way too much – how to do that.

"Today's a big day for both of us, okay? I can't just pretend it isn't, but we have work and we know this babysitter. It's the one Bailey recommended you for Zola, remember?" He was now shirtless and I had my hair in a ponytail, hands on the top of my hair. As soon as I saw him there – shirtless, saying comforting things that I no longer listened to – I stopped listening. There was no way I could listen to his mind when his body spoke so much louder.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going to be fine," I immediately went to the sink and spit the last of the cream paste I had inside my mouth and moved my hands to his abdomen and started kissing his neck. He grinned in response and stopped me when I had both of us lying in the bed again.

"Mer, what are you doing exactly-," he couldn't finish his sentence when I took off my sleeping shirt. We both got speechless until he kissed me eagerly – when speeches aren't exactly required.

"Crap," I concluded, pulling apart. He frowned at me. "Our kid's in the room. And our other kid's in our other room?" Derek groaned, getting up from bed. "And the babysitter is probably on her way over?" I still couldn't believe anything I said. I needed him – desperately – but I guess we'd just have to wait.

"I promise to make it up to you," Derek put his shirt on and kissed the top of my head softly, moving to his dresser.

"I'll take you back on that promise," I sighed, getting ready to the hospital.

* * *

As soon as Derek and I got into the hospital, we ran into Cristina and a few other fellow attendings. Taking a look at the surgical board, I checked an appy and a liver transplant for that day. Nothing I couldn't handle – just routine. At the meantime, I checked what Derek had scheduled for that day as well – a tumor in the frontal lobe. A lot more exciting than my "routine" procedures.

"What time are you off today?" Derek came out of nowhere and asked.

"Um, I don't know… Maybe at 6:30p.m.. You?"

"Around 7. If you'd want to go without me, that's fine. We see each other home," he kissed my temple and disappeared, before I got a chance to say anything.

"Derek!" I yelled. He looked at me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just in a hurry. It's a lot today and I'm not really in the mood to-," he meant to finish, but I interrupted him.

"I get it. You miss the kids; I miss them too. Especially today that Bailey's with someone new to him and that gets scary, I know…" I nodded. "Believe me, I know," I completed.

"I'm sorry, Mer. You're supposed to be listening to this and not saying it. It's- I'm sorry," he ran a hand through my – today wavy – hair, putting some behind my ear.

"Derek, you do a lot for me. Sometimes, it's more than fair if I do a little of that too," I kissed his cheek and walked away. This day wasn't easy for us.

* * *

The rest of the day in the hospital passed smoothly: I finished my surgeries successfully and so did Derek. We made it to the car together at 7:45p.m. – a little later planned, but nothing we couldn't adjust. After that, we picked up Zola at Callie's, where she'd been playing with Sofia. Derek then told me every detail of his surgery and how he managed to save the 17 year-old girl. I appreciated the details and got took mental notes, so I wouldn't forget about that for the near future.

As soon as we got home, I made sure to witness Bailey's excitement to see his parents and sister all at the same time, just as his babysitter left the house.

"Hi, baby. How was everything today, huh? Did you miss your mom and dad?" I couldn't stop giving attention to Bailey. Zola was getting a little jealous, I presume.

"It was quite a day," Derek murmured, putting Zola in the air. "Your daddy missed you, little girl," he admitted as Zola giggled widely.

I went into the kitchen and pulled myself a glass of water, with Bailey in arms. Derek followed me along with Zola.

"Mommy, you miss me?" She had questioning eyes, staring me with sadness all around.

"Of course I missed you, Zo," I said, as I handed Bailey to Derek, in order to give my daughter some attention. I grabbed her hand and walked her to the living room. "Do you want to watch Elmo with mommy?"

"Elmo!" She exclaimed, pleasure in her smile as she jumped up and down.

* * *

After what seemed to be a marathon of Elmo, Derek and I decided it was sleep time – for the kids, of course. I gently put Bailey in the crib and wished good night to Zola, kissing her until she was _sure _I loved her just as much as I loved Bailey.

"So, it's night time already," Derek induced, putting his sleep shirt on to come join me in bed.

"Yes, but," I started, "I believe you promised me something this morning," I rolled on top of him when he was in bed.

"Ah, did I?" He frowned, already kissing my cheeks. I gave in to him by giggling, until I remembered our kid's crib right next to us.

"I, um, as much as I love this," I pulled away from his kisses and stood up in front of him, "we can find a better place to keep this going."

"I guess so, yes," he couldn't help but laugh. "Let's go," Derek whispered, taking my hand and heading me towards the living room; baby monitor in hands.

"Why did you put that shirt on in the first place?" I asked, as he pulled them off. "I like you so much better when you're naked."

**A/N: to those of you who know, yes, the last line was from a Grey's episode, 6x12, if I'm not mistaken. By the way, I'm trying to get chapters a bit longer, but I'm just not that creative! Haha I hope you liked it anyways. Please – pretty please – review? It means a lot! I love you, readers (:**


End file.
